Meu Problema
by Jubs.s
Summary: Pensamentos. Um livro em branco. Uma vida. Duas vidas...
1. Primeira Página

**Primeira Página**

Olá.

Bom, eu não deveria dar olá para um pedaço de papel. Mas minha mãe diz que é sempre bom sermos simpáticos. Só acho que o papel também deveria ser nesse caso, mas, mesmo assim, olá. Eu acho.

Meu nome é Reneesme. Sim, eu sei. Não pergunte e não escute uma resposta mal educada, afinal, como já disse, minha mãe sempre diz que é bom sermos simpáticos.

Perceberam que, nesse ritmo, nunca chegaremos a lugar algum?

Pois é, eu também.

Tentarei de novo.

Meu nome é Reneesme, eu tenho...

Não é fácil me apresentar. Vou explicar: no final da linha de cima eu diria minha idade. Mas eu não sei se devo ou não ser sincera com você. Você é um livro. Com folhas de papel em branco. Não me disse olá. Não foi simpático. Como saber se eu posso confiar esse segredo a você? Na verdade, por que eu estou explicando minhas dúvidas a você?

Bom, acho que se você não fosse confiável meu pai saberia, não? Meu pai simplesmente sabe tudo. É lindo. Mas dá raiva.

Ah, lembrei que eu diria minha idade!

Bom, como eu estou pensando nisso ao escrever, se fosse perigoso, meu pai já teria aberto a porta do meu quarto e rasgado você antes que eu pudesse piscar. Então você deve ser mesmo de confiança. E, se não for, que venha o perigo.

Vamos tentar de novo?

Meu nome é Reneesme. Eu tenho sete anos de idade na idade de verdade e dezessete anos de idade na idade de mentira.

Nada muito difícil de entender se eu for sintética.

O que, você deve ter percebido, eu não sou.

Quando eu nasci, minha mãe era humana e meu pai vampiro – se você for se assustar, por favor, que o faça agora. As coisas só "melhoram" daqui para frente. Eu quase matei minha mãe, meu pai, para salvá-la, transformou-a em vampiro também. Logo, eu sou metade humana, metade vampiro. Eu como coisas diferentes, eu faço coisas diferentes. Mas tento viver da forma mais humana possível. Minha mãe diz que meu avô gosta assim. Tanto ele quanto minha avó, meu tio Jasper, meu tio Emmett, minha tia Alice, minha tia Rose. Todos vampiros. Mas não tema, nós só caçamos animais. Como diria aquele tubarão do filme que vi com o tio Emmett, "humanos são amigos".

Bom, explicar minhas idades... Eu sempre me perco no que digo.

Eu nasci há sete anos – lembrei daquela música _Eu nasci há dez mil anos atrás_, mas ela caberia melhor ao meu avô do que a mim –, mas tenho aparência de ter nascido há dezessete.

Isso não é legal. Bom, sendo sincera, eu acho que é, mas meu pai não... Ele diz que não precisava sofrer com o que ouve sobre minha mãe e eu. Mas nunca me disse nada. Eu não sei do que ele está falando.

A única coisa que ele diz é que a mente das pessoas são armas perigosas. Mas eu duvido. Tio Emmett me disse que nenhum humano corre mais que eu ou é mais forte. Que ser que perde numa corrida para uma garotinha seria perigoso? Mas minha mãe disse que eu não posso ficar me exibindo por aí. Queria que ela dissesse isso para o tio Emmett também.

A idade de mentira é para os humanos que não conhecem toda essa história que acabei de escrever em você. Na idade de mentira eu sou irmã da minha mãe, do meu pai e dos meus tios. É uma coisa linda. Seis vampiros e eu.

Que bom que, nessas horas, eu posso contar com o Jake.

Ah, por falar nele, foi ele quem me deu você. Ele disse que seria bom conseguir organizar tudo o que penso, transferir para algum lugar.

A princípio eu não gostei. Achei desnecessário. Continuava achando até pegar você hoje e tentar escrever.

Se eu falo mesmo do jeito que escrevo, Jake está realmente encrencado. Meu pai então, coitado. Na minha cabeça as coisas são tão menos complicadas e misturadas para mim.

Bom, estou enjoando de escrever. É uma pena que, nessas horas, você não seja um vampiro ou até mesmo um humano que sabe de tudo ou um lobisomem – e se você acha que as lendas acabaram, surpreenda-se: minha melhor amiga é a curupira, a mãe dela é a mula-sem-cabeça e elas são vizinhas do Pé Grande. Eu simplesmente te tocaria e você saberia de tudo, sem nem ao menos se perder – eu acho.

Eu ainda queria falar do Jake, mas sei que, se começar, não terminarei tão cedo.

Vou deixar para amanhã, quando estiver na escola.

Mas, se você já quiser saber de algo: Jake sempre foi o Jake. Hoje ele é meu problema.


	2. Segunda Página

**2- Segunda Página**

Olá novamente, amigo mal educado. Eu realmente queria ter escrito mais ontem, mas seria impossível escrever sobre o Jake em casa. Meu pai iria simplesmente ouvir tudo que penso ao escrever e... Digamos que eu não quero que saibam de nada. Eu quero entender primeiro.

Ok, o Jake! Vamos falar do Jake.

Eu nasci e ele já estava na 'família'. Sempre me tratou como a irmãzinha mais nova dele. Me lembro que meu pai nunca gostou muito, mas acho que, com o tempo, ele foi acostumando... E, não sei o motivo, eu sempre percebi os olhares da minha mãe para o meu pai quando ele estava sendo injusto com o Jake.

O que, ao meu ver, é completamente errado.

O Jake, para simplificar, é a melhor pessoa do mundo.

Ele é atencioso, sabe dar conselhos, é divertido, monta os próprios carros, é meu melhor amigo e é lobisomem. Mas não é só isso...

Como eu disse, ele virou um problema.

Além de tudo o Jake é forte, bonito, alto, moreno, quente e com um sorriso........

Que bom _mesmo_ que meu pai não pode ouvir nada do que estou pensando agora. Geralmente, quando penso no Jake sem querer em casa, penso em coisas banais que não sejam essas partes do problema. Ou, quando simplesmente estas são impossíveis de serem ignoradas, eu penso numa parede de tijolos.

Meu pai sabe que eu estou escondendo algo, mas também entende que eu quero a minha privacidade. Mas é bom que ele se diverte, minhas paredes de tijolos são sempre diferentes uma das outras. Cheia de detalhes e desenhos... Algumas vezes até insetos.

Tudo, tudo mesmo para não pensar no Jake onde meu pai possa descobrir.

Certo, e você me pergunta: descobrir o quê?

Que ridículo. Eu fiquei vermelha apenas por pensar em escrever isso aqui.

Jake sempre diz que eu preciso encarar os fatos, então...

Descobrir que eu estou me apaixonando pelo meu melhor amigo, pelo meu irmão, por Jacob Black. Lindo, inalcançável e que me considera _uma fofinha._

Problema.

Eu não posso gostar do Jake.

Posso?

Ok, eu posso, mas sei que não devo.

É nessas horas que eu não queria ter conhecido o Jake. Não desde que nasci pelo menos. Queria chegar à escola, encontrá-lo e ter o clichê final de felizes para sempre.

Mas então eu não saberia que ele é a melhor pessoa do mundo. Ele não me conheceria mais do que qualquer outra pessoa...

Vocês já perceberam que, não importa quanto uma coisa seja boa, ela sempre tem seu lado ruim?

O Jake é a melhor coisa boa. Com o pior lado ruim.

Ele pode estar chegando a qualquer segundo. Com o sorriso contagiante, não importa o dia, o clima ou meu humor.

Esse é outro problema: eu não consigo ficar com raiva dele, chateada, irritada. Ele sempre consegue me fazer sentir bem, não importa o que tenha acontecido. E, sempre que eu fico irritada com algo, ele consegue me irritar mais ainda dizendo que eu fico _muito bonitinha_ quando estou com raiva, mas nada que não me faça sorrir dois minutos depois.

Me diz, por que alguém apaixonado gostaria de ser _muito bonitinha_ para a pessoa que gosta?

Eu queria ser o tipo de garota que faria ele virar a cabeça, deixar o queixo cair. Queria ser _a _garota do Jake, não a irmãzinha dele...

Ele me contou, numa das nossas conversas enquanto ele consertava algum carro, que lobisomens têm imprints. Eles conhecem alguém e sabem que aquela é a pessoa perfeita para eles, não importa o que aconteça, eles serão felizes ao lado do outro. Eu perguntei se ele já havia tido o dele, ele riu.

Se eu soubesse, naquela época, que acabaria me apaixonando por ele, teria feito com que ele dissesse algo. Exigido uma resposta. Agora eu sou boa em exigir coisas do Jake. Ele sempre faz o que eu quero, mesmo que seja realmente difícil.

Minha mãe diz que eu não deveria fazer essas coisas, mas eu assumo que é uma forma de chamar a atenção dele. De ocupar a mente dele com alguma coisa para mim, sem deixar brechas para que ele conheça alguém e pronto: imprint.

Eu queria ser lobisomem.

E vampiro.

E humana, às vezes.

Eu queria ser um lobisomem que teria sua impressão com o Jake, para saber se ele é a pessoa certa ou não, mas que não se transforma em nada, como um vampiro e que tem uma dieta humana.

Sem sangue.

Não que eu não goste – porque é realmente _muito_ cheiroso. Mas seria uma lobisomem/vampiro sem complicações com a proximidade de humanos.

Você sabe, _humanos são amigos._

Barulho do carro do Jake.

É melhor eu parar de escrever por aqui e me preparar para a seção sacal que são as aulas do colegial.

O bom é que, pelo menos, Jake finge comigo que ainda está na escola.

Ou ruim, não sei...

Será que se eu colasse um post it na minha testa dizendo _Apaixonada_ ele perceberia?

Ele está vindo me buscar no carro.

Infelizmente, lindo como sempre.

Deseje-me sorte para não parecer uma tonta apaixonada na frente dele.

Até.


	3. Intenção

**3- Intenção**

- Hey, Ness!

- Olá, Jake. – digo de dentro do carro.

- Anda, não vamos nos atrasar. A aula de hoje é _realmente_ importantíssima.

Sorrio guardando o livro dentro da mochila, tentando disfarçar para sair do carro com este já guardado. Mas é em vão.

- O que é isso?

- Nada.

- Interessante.

Ele olhou para o outro lado, não sei se me dando a chance de guardar o livro sem que eu percebesse que era minha chance ou realmente olhando algo. Mas a cabeça do Jake é difícil de entender. Mais fácil aproveitar a chance e fingir que esse momento não aconteceu. Com o livro já guardado, me viro para ele:

- E então, como estão as coisas?

- Nada.

- Nada?

- O que está guardado na sua mochila e você está tentando esconder?

- Nada. – falo apressada.

- Viu? Exatamente. Nada também.

Outra parte ruim: Jake era meu melhor amigo. Esconder algo dele dava a ele o direito de esconder algo de mim. E isso era muito, muito incômodo. Ainda mais se a noite anterior tivesse sido aniversário de um dos lobisomens amigos. Festa, garotas da reserva, bebida, música...

_Reneesme, não pense. Não pense. Não pense._

- Ok, Black. Você ganhou: é o livro que você me deu. – se era só essa a informação que ele queria para me contar sobre as coisas, essa seria a informação que ele teria.

- Ok, Cullen. As coisas estão normais.

Resposta errada, Jake.

- Normais como? – como faria com que ele chegasse ao assunto da festa?

- O que você está fazendo com o livro?

Malditas regras de amizade.

- Ajudando as crianças da África.

Ele ri. E eu percebo, tarde demais, que piadinhas devem ficar longe do nosso dia a dia. O sorriso dele é como um peso no estômago que faz meu coração acelerar. Uma sensação completamente desconfortável, se você quer saber. E, se a audição de lobisomens fosse tão boa quanto a de vampiros, esse detalhe não teria passado despercebido por ele. Mas ele não esboça reação alguma.

- Nessie, Nessie...

- Não começa, Jake.

- Eu não fiz nada. Se você quiser, é só dizer que não quer responder.

- Eu posso fazer isso?

Ele me olha de um jeito brincalhão. O tipo de olhar que, como eu já havia visto, faria qualquer garota hiperventilar por ele. Mas eu era apenas eu, apenas a irmãzinha _fofinha _dele. Eu é quem devia não esboçar reação alguma agora.

- Bom – ele continua -, tecnicamente, não. Mas se você não quiser me dizer o que está fazendo com o livro, tem todo o direito. Só fará com que eu tenha direito a pedir qualquer coisa. Fechado?

- Fechado!

_Qualquer coisa_ para manter o interesse dele fora desse livro.

- Quer saber da festa? – ele começou rindo.

- Quero. – tentei parecer um tanto desinteressada, mas acho que não consegui.

- Foi normal.

Minha cara não deve ter sido muito serena, porque ele riu e balançou meu queixo com uma mão dizendo: _que bonitinha._

Minha reação na hora foi empurrar a mão dele para longe. Grande e quente. Como quem estava irritada. Bom, eu estava! Mas eu queria _tanto_ mais contato. A pele dele era tão... Convidativa.

Nós continuamos pelo caminho para sala. Ele rindo e eu observando meus pés enquanto caminhava.

Alguns humanos falavam comigo. Não podia dizer que eles eram meus amigos, mas conhecidos. Necessários, uma hora ou outra. Eu respondia a todos com um aceno de cabeça. Eu era tachada de tímida, que eu o fosse então. Quanto maior a distância, melhor.

O irritante é que, com Jake, era o oposto. Tudo era oposto. Ele era o popular, todos falavam com ele. E, o que mais irritava, eram as garotas. Com ênfase no plural! Será que essas garotas se sentiam do mesmo jeito que eu me sentia? Seria tão... Tão... Seria desperdício de sentimento. Quem elas achavam que eram? Quem elas achavam que o Jake era? _Meu_ Jake!

Antes eu não reparava direito. Nem me importava se ele as respondia ou não, mas agora. Eu estava parecendo uma daquelas loucas descontroladas. Isso _precisava_ parar. Eu não queria esse ciúme doentio. Eu só queria que ele me olhasse. Olhasse como um garoto olha uma garota. Era tão difícil assim?

Então eu percebi que deveria mudar completamente as peças do jogo. Nada de parecer desesperada, com o coração batendo como um louco toda vez que nossos olhares se encontrassem. Não. Nada disso. Eu faria com que Jacob Black me olhasse duas vezes. Três.

Como? Essa era a pergunta.

Susan Hiley passou e cumprimentou Jake antes de entrarmos na sala. O sorriso dela dizia claramente "_Saia comigo!"_. Meus olhos se reviraram com nojo, mas fiquei satisfeita quando ele apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Susan era _a_ garota na escola. Todos os caras queriam sair com ela, mas, ultimamente, ela estava apenas concentrada em Jake. Desconfortável para mim, para ele e para ela. Já que todas as investidas da garota não resultavam em absolutamente nada.

Bom, ou era isso o que eu pensava.

Sentei na última mesa da sala, com Jacob ao meu lado pensando se ele seria capaz de esconder tais coisas de mim. Era bem provável que, se ele me visse realmente como sua irmã mais nova, me poupasse de tais detalhes.

De repente, minha boca ficou amarga. Jacob, com certeza, estava saindo com alguém. Ou mais de uma, duas, cinqüenta. Quem saberia? Decididamente não era eu.

Pensei novamente em Susan. No sorriso dela. E se o sorriso estivesse dizendo "_Saia comigo de novo_"? Suspirei. Talvez alto demais. Jacob me olhou e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Eu acenei com a cabeça enquanto me ocupava de pegar o caderno e uma caneta. Qualquer coisa que ocupasse minha mente. Se eu conseguisse...

É, eu não conseguiria. E eu me vi passando o tempo de Literatura Inglesa pensando no que Susan tinha que agradava tanto Jake. E, sinceramente, não pensei em nada. Mas eu não era muito confiável, nem para mim mesma. Podia ser apenas ciúmes. A beleza dela era algo tão comum que eu ficava enjoada. Tia Rose a faria chorar. E eu cogitei na hipótese de pedir a minha tia para me trazer a escola, em seu conversível. Fazendo questão para que Susan visse quem, afinal, era a melhor amiga de Jacob Black. Mas minha tia e Jake não se davam muito bem. Eles se aturavam, educadamente, por minha causa. Eu não gostaria de forçar essa situação.

Eu teria que fazer algo. Sozinha.

Então pensei em tia Alice. E em como eu a deixada completamente frustrada por não abusar do meu closet imenso, o qual ela fazia questão de encher com mais e mais peças de estilistas famosos de todo o mundo a cada, aparentemente, quinze horas.

Talvez esse fosse um bom modo de começar a mudança. Eu deixaria minha tia feliz e, quem sabe com sorte, Jake perceberia.

Minha mãe me disse que eu sempre fui muito parecida com ela em sua adolescência. Não ligava muito para o que vestir, o penteado do cabelo, etc. Que ela também era uma decepção para tia Alice.

Abri um sorriso. Este seria meu primeiro passo. Primeiro de não sei quantos e, esperançosamente, esperava que não fossem muitos.

O sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do primeiro tempo e eu me levantei.

- Que cara é essa, Nessie?

- Nada demais, só estou animada.

- Com o quê?

- Nada de novo, Jake e, dessa vez, você não conseguirá nada de mim.

Ele riu e me abraçou pelo ombro, dando-me um beijo na lateral da cabeça. Eu fechei os olhos mais uma vez e sorri. Tinha certeza que toda minha intenção valeria a pena.


	4. Pergunta

**4- Pergunta**

- Reneesme, você poderia me ajudar com esse exercício de cálculo?

Eu levantei a cabeça um pouco assustada. Estava, novamente, na última mesa de uma sala, com Jake ao meu lado. Meus olhos se fixaram em Brian. Um garoto moreno com grandes olhos verdes e com um sorriso que, para um humano, era bem bonito. Eu raramente era perturbada em sala de aula: o título de tímida e Jake sempre ao meu lado, geralmente, faziam as pessoas se afastarem. Mas eu não deveria ser grossa.

- Claro, Brian. – disse esticando meu corpo por sobre a mesa e chegando mais perto do garoto. Jake, quase que instantaneamente, colocou a mão na minha cintura, me puxando de volta ao lugar.

- Ai! – eu virei para ele. Sua feição era indecifrável. E então, meio milésimo de segundo depois, ele sorriu. Lindo, como sempre. E disse:

- Nessie, não precisa se esforçar tanto para ajudar o Brian. Pessoas pequenas como você devem guardar energias para crescer.

Eu não sorri. Brian não sorriu. Mas isso não fez com que o sorriso no rosto de Jake morresse. Era besteira, mas eu fiquei prestando atenção no jeito que o sorriso não tocava os olhos.

Então, acho que por medo da reação de Jake, Brian se levantou da carteira da frente e se abaixou ao meu lado, com seu caderno em cima de minha mesa. Expliquei uma simples questão de derivada múltipla a ele e o acompanhei com o olhar de volta a sua cadeira. Olhei para Jake, ele ainda ria. Mas eu definitivamente nunca havia visto aquele sorriso.

Resolvi ignorar. Se eu pudesse, gostaria de pensar no mínimo possível sobre Jake e quaisquer de suas ações. Não sabia até quando minha parede de tijolos duraria.

A aula começou e o cálculo tirou qualquer outro pensamento da minha mente. Rabiscar números no caderno enquanto se fazia a conta de cabeça tinha um quê de diversão para mim. Tudo parecia exatamente igual, monótono e cheio de exponenciais.

Alguém disse algo.

_Passar para o denominador, inverter o sinal..._

- Nessie! – era Jake quem dissera algo. E, dessa vez, ele chegou bem ao lado do meu ouvido para me chamar.

- Ai, Jake, que susto! – não. Não havia absolutamente nada de susto.

- Susto por quê? Estava pensando no Brian?

Como alguém podia soar tão estúpido às vezes?

- Estava. – ironia era de família.

Ele me encarou. E, novamente rápido demais, sorriu. Aquele sorriso que não chegava aos olhos.

- Fale sério.

- Estou falando, Jake. Estou apaixonada. Nunca se sentiu assim?

Acho que falara demais. Ele se virou, pegou o lápis e começou a desenhar qualquer coisa na folha do caderno. Não me senti culpada por ter feito o que quer que tenha feito. Era com raiva que ele encarava qualquer relação? Qualquer sentimento? Era bom que eu soubesse logo, talvez fosse mais fácil esquecer.

Parei de pensar. Eu não queria esquecer, queria que desse certo. Que fosse _o _certo.

Suspirei.

- Até suspiros ele arranca?

Se eu pudesse, eu brigaria com Jacob agora. Rasgaria sua pele com meus dentes, seguraria seus braços, ele me seguraria com seus braços, eu beijaria seu pescoço...

Parei de pensar novamente. Eu queria _brigar_!

- Black, cale a boca. Não é culpa minha se você nunca teve sua impressão. Não desconte sua frustração em mim.

Ele riu. E esse sorriso atingiu os olhos. Mas de um jeito receoso, nervoso. Eu com certeza estava irritada demais para avaliar qualquer coisa sobre ele no momento, ele não ficava nervoso. Simplesmente não podia ficar.

- Certo. Ficarei quieto.

A bandeira branca me assustou um pouco. Ele não era disso. Nunca.

Não havia mais diversão alguma nas contas. Olhei para o caderno de Jacob e vi que ele desenhava um carro qualquer, mas, eu percebi, suas mãos não estavam lidando com o lápis com a destreza certa.

Eu abri a boca para falar com Jake, pedir desculpar por tudo. Por nada, não sei. Qualquer coisa serviria para não vê-lo desse jeito.

- Obrigado, Reneesme. – Brian se virou em sua cadeira agradecendo pelo exercício. Ele sorriu, sincero, não como Jake. E eu automaticamente sorri de volta.

Um lápis quebrou.

Eu olhei para Jake surpresa. Essas coisas não aconteciam com ele. Ele parecia fingir que nada acontecera. As duas partes do lápis estavam encostadas na lateral do caderno e ele estava recostado na cadeira, fingindo prestar atenção na correção.

- Jake...

- O que é? Quer que eu troque de lugar com ele? - ele respondeu ríspido demais. Eu encolhi meus ombros e pareci afundar meio metro na cadeira.

- Não, não... Claro que não, não seja absurdo! Eu... Bom, me desculpe. – e eu fui sincera.

- Não precisa se desculpar...

Mas estava na cara que eu precisava.

O sinal tocou anunciando o intervalo do almoço e ele se levantou. Foi a minha vez de puxá-lo de volta a cadeira. Ultimamente eu evitava tocá-lo o máximo que podia, mas eu simplesmente não agüentava brigar com Jake. Segurei sua mão e não precisei fazer força alguma para que ele parasse e me olhasse com os olhos mais doces do mundo.

- Eu quero me desculpar.

Ele sentou e segurou meu queixo com sua mão grande e quente. Tão, _tão_ convidativa.

- Eu já disse, Nessie, não precisa. E eu estou falando sério. Eu só... Só não gosto do Brian, ok? Acho que se você estiver mesmo apaix...

Eu comecei a rir.

- Jake, _por favor_, você não acha que eu esteja realmente apaixonada!

Ele me olhou confuso, mas com um sorriso.

- Precisarei levantar uma plaquinha de ironia agora toda vez que fizer uso desta?

Ele riu e beijou minha testa, levantando-se rápido demais.

- Vamos almoçar!

- É, vamos...

Não havia empolgação alguma na minha voz. Por mim, poderíamos ficar sentados em nossas mesas o resto do dia se eu soubesse que tudo terminaria com os lábios dele sob a minha pele.

Involuntariamente eu me arrepiei.

Era estranho, mas tão bom se sentir assim.

- Mas, para a sua informação, Jacob Black, eu também não gosto nadinha daquela tal de Susan.

- Nem eu, Nessie. Nem eu. – ele disse sorrindo, pegando os livros da minha mão e carregando-os com facilidade.

O resto do dia passou rápido. Brian e Susan não foram mais mencionados e, felizmente, nem vistos pela escola.

Por mais que estivesse feliz em estar bem com Jake, parte de mim sabia que aquele bem não era nem o mínimo do qual eu gostaria no momento. Será que demoraria tanto para ele perceber? Até mesmo com o que falei sobre Susan? Ou será que, para ele, era apenas _proteção fraternal_?

Vi, de repente, que eu já estava no estacionamento da escola. Jacob iria atrás de mim até minha casa, conversaríamos um pouco e então ele iria para a dele. Rotina torturante.

Fiquei passando de estação em estação o caminho inteiro. Nenhuma conseguia parar de me fazer pensar nele. Coisa que eu precisava conseguir fazer antes de chegar perto demais de casa. Meu pai conseguia ser tão inconveniente...

Então, finalmente, eu cheguei. Tentando pensar no que falar para tia Alice sobre a idéia de uma mudança no visual. Jacob estacionou o carro e se juntou a mim tão rápido que nem ao menos tive tempo de pensar no que poderíamos conversar.

- Jake – eu comecei –, estive pensando numa coisa.

- No quê? – ele parecia interessado.

- Estava pensando em mudar um pouco.

- Como assim mudar?

- Ah, não sei... Seguir uns conselhos da tia Alice, pedir uns a Tia Rose. – percebi a virada de rosto dele, como se pensar em minha tia o fizesse sentir o cheiro desagradável que os vampiros tinham para lobisomens. Não pude deixar de rir. – Ei, é sério! Eu tava pensando em mudar o cabelo, o jeito que me visto, sei lá... Ficar mais bonita.

- Nessie, você já é linda.

Eu não o encarei. Senti o meu rosto queimando.

- Não vale se você é praticamente um irmão para mim. Conta como se fosse meu pai ou minha mãe falando.

Ele riu alto.

- Não, acho que definitivamente não.

Bom, se eu devia entender, fiquei sem o fazer.

- O que você acha? De verdade.

- Nessie, é completamente desnecessário. Você é perfeita.

Meu coração deve ter falhado umas trezentas e noventa e quatro batidas. Mas eu não podia me iludir, confundir as coisas.

- Eu... eu... – comecei.

- Você quer chamar atenção de algum garoto? – ele perguntou bastante sério. Eu não tive coragem de olhar para ele e me denunciar com os olhos, mas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele fez um sonoro "hum" e um silêncio se instalou sobre nós.

- Deve ser normal na sua idade. – ele continuou. Eu continuava a encarar o chão. – Bom, quer dizer, não sei...

Eu sorri e olhei para ele. Ele batia o pé no chão, fazendo um buraco. O silêncio mais uma vez se instalou sobre nós. E isso era tão incomum. Eu e ele estávamos sempre rindo, conversando ou até mesmo discutindo.

Uma força fora do comum se apoderou de mim. Eu andei até o lado dele e o abracei. Com força, com vontade, com desejo. Os olhos apertados, sem me preocupar se seria ali que ele perceberia ou não.

Ele me abraçou de volta e, se eu pudesse dizer que era algo diferente de amor fraternal, diria que era com mais urgência do que meu próprio abraço. Ficamos um tempo, apenas abraçando um ao outro, sem nem ao menos afrouxar nossos braços.

Meu coração estava louco. Batia freneticamente no meu peito e tão alto, tão alto que eu as escutava, ritmadas, no meu ouvido. No _meu_ ouvido. No peito de _Jake._

Eu abri os olhos.

Tentei me afastar um pouco para olhar nos olhos dele. Demorou um pouco para que ele me largasse o suficiente, podendo, assim, encará-lo. Ou eu estava louca ou ele tinha uma feição de dor.

Um bilhão de perguntas brotaram na minha cabeça, mas eu resolvi começar pela mais importante.

- Jake... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Todas. – ele disse e suspirou, apoiando o queixo na minha cabeça.

- Você já se apaixonou?


	5. Terceira Página

**5- Terceira Página**

Olá.

Eu quero dizer três coisas.

Primeiro: eu odeio Jacob Black.

Segundo: eu odeio Jacob Black.

Terceiro: eu odeio Jacob Black.

Quero que isso fique marcado em cada ser que eu vier a tocar, em cada página desse livro estúpido e idiota.

Lobisomem idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

A situação chegou ao ridículo. Ao invés da parede de tijolos, minha mente estava gritando tanto para o meu pai que ele pediu que meu tio Jasper viesse me ver. Não me ver, mas _usar seus poderezinhos de "deixe a Nessie bem"._

Eu não preciso disso. Tudo que eu preciso é uma hora com aquele lobisomem maldito, um taco de baseball e suco para quando eu me cansar de bater nele.

Então ótimo. Você, meus pais, meus avós e meus tios já sabem que eu só penso naquele maldito, que isso me incomoda tanto que eu tenho vontade de quebrá-lo!

Você deve estar se perguntando o que aconteceu.

Assim como eu estou me perguntando o motivo pelo qual eu trato um monte de papel em segunda pessoa.

Eu estava com Jacob, sensualmente envolvida em seus braços, no calor, no conforto. Blábláblá. Romance, aquela coisa toda. Então eu ouço o coração idiota dele. Batendo de um jeito parecido ao meu. Acho que pode ser algo. Sou idiota. Faço uma pergunta idiota.

E. Ele. Diz. Que. Eu. Sou. Criança.

"_Nessie, você ainda é criança demais para saber algo sobre paixão."_

Cachorro estúpido, idiota, insensível.

Criança? Eu? Será que ele não percebe que tudo que eu quero é ter um abraço como aquele que tivemos a cada meio segundo? Que eu anseio por seus beijos, seus carinhos...

Ok, devo estar pensando nisso como uma louca, sem barreira alguma, porque minha mãe acabou de vir aqui dizer que vai colocar um escudo no meu quarto dizendo que, caso contrário, meu pai sairá de casa.

Ótimo, não? Além de tudo, eu ainda consigo fazer meu pai ficar com nojo de mim.

Mas eu não sou criança. Não sou. Eu tenho sete anos. É algo estranho de se falar para quem se acha tão adulta... Mas, ah, eu não preciso explicar. Papai vampiro, mamãe humana, crescimento acelerado, dons ao estilo extraterrestre. Eu _sou_ mais que alguém de sete anos. _Muito mais _que uma criança. Eu duvido que Susan Hiley saiba metade das coisas que sei, possa fazer um sétimo das coisas que faço.

Criança! Humpf!

Arrrgghh!!! Que raiva!


	6. Adaptação

**6- Adaptação**

Eu abri os olhos. Percebi que dormira em cima do meu livro, ainda de tênis e jeans. Olhei a hora: cinco horas da manhã. Nem de perto a hora para ir ao colégio.

Eu não sabia como o dia seria ao lado de Jacob hoje. Ele não havia entendido nada quando dei às costas a ele e ignorei seus chamados até entrar em casa, com raiva, lágrimas prestes a cair. Eu não sabia como ele me trataria hoje e, mesmo que eu quisesse que tudo corresse bem, não sabia como eu mesma o trataria.

Arrumei minhas coisas, peguei um cereal na cozinha e saí de casa. Eu queria pensar na minha vida sem dar ânsias de vômito ao meu pai. Liguei o carro e peguei a primeira estrada do caminho. Apenas dirigindo, sem rumo algum.

Eu sabia que isso tudo estava muito errado. Tudo na minha vida estava muito errado. E eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como poderia fazer com que tudo desse certo. Se houvesse uma maneira para isso... Eu não podia me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo, que era um lobisomem. Eu não podia esperar que, de repente, ele se apaixonasse por mim. Eu não podia ficar brava com ele, estragar anos de amizade apenas porque ele me via como sua irmã mais nova. Era tão infantil agir dessa maneira...

Mas era difícil viver a primeira decepção amorosa numa casa cheia de almas gêmeas. Meus pais, meus avós, meus tios. Tão absurdamente lindo e perfeito que eu pensava ser impossível não ter algo parecido. Talvez pensar assim também tenha sido infantil...

Minha mãe uma vez me disse que quando ela se viu apaixonada por meu pai, ela estava disposta a arriscar a própria vida para ficar com ele. E que meu pai, por sua vez, estava disposto a arriscar a própria sanidade, testando e esticando ao máximo seu autocontrole para não matá-la. Olha que história de amor linda.

Mas eu não queria um humano. Nenhum humano me queria. O cheiro deles era agradável, mas não me fazia querer matar cada um deles. Que graça teria um amor sem risco de vida?

Eu ri. Mais desesperada do que realmente divertida.

Pensei nos meus pais de novo, no modo em que se olhavam. Eu olhava daquele jeito para Jacob? Se sim, como ele ainda não havia percebido que eu queria adicionar a parte da aberração que faltava a mim? Meio vampiro, meio humano, namorando um lobisomem. Acho que meu DNA adoraria.

Meus pais olhavam de um modo diferente para mim também. Na verdade, todos na minha casa olhavam de maneira diferente para mim agora. Era um misto de pena, de dó. Tão reconfortante ser a coitada e rejeitada da casa...

Eu sabia que segredos não eram mantidos em casa por causa do meu pai, simplesmente não funcionava. E ontem eu falhei. Eu gritava tanto com meus pensamentos que meu pai deve ter decidido explicar à família o que estava acontecendo. Oito vampiros, conversando a noite inteira sobre a vida amorosa da Nessie. Que simpático.

Respirei com mais força. Isso teria que mudar. Eu esqueceria Jacob. É, seria impossível. Eu não esqueceria Jacob... Mas passaria por cima dessa situação completamente constrangedora. Nada me abalaria. Eu não conseguiria gostar menos, mas faria questão de não gostar mais. Seria um sentimento a parte: Nessie + sentimento pelo Jacob. E eu não tocaria _nunca_ na parte do sentimento. Ele ficaria quieto, parado, quem sabe, para sempre.

Eu poderia me adaptar a isso. Eu viveria tudo, do mesmo jeito, sem pensar no quanto gostava dele. Nós poderíamos sair, caçar, rir, conversar, tudo como sempre. Mas eu não pensaria nele, não como _meu_ Jacob. Apenas como _meu _amigo Jacob.

Olhei para a estrada com atenção, pela primeira vez desde que entre no carro. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava. Certo, placa de retorno.

Olhei para o relógio. Se eu me achasse e voltasse para escola, chegaria num bom horário. Razoavelmente cedo, mas valia uma boa vaga no estacionamento.

Depois de dez minutos pela estrada desconhecida, avistei uma agulha para a A6. Pronto, estaria na escola em quinze minutos.

Liguei o rádio. Não queria mais pensar. Eu já estava separada, era apenas a Nessie agora.

Estacionei o carro sem nem ao menos perceber que já estava na escola. Era como se eu tivesse desligado no meio do caminho, ignorando qualquer ação externa, preocupada apenas em me manter distante da minha outra parte.

Coisa que, olhando pelo pára-brisa agora, seria difícil. Jacob vinha na direção do meu carro, andando de um jeito ansioso. Ele abriu a porta do carona, se sentou ao meu lado.

Silêncio.

- O que aconteceu com você ontem?

Ele me perguntou, buscando mais do que minha voz como resposta, olhando para mim, percebendo, talvez, qualquer mínima reação no meu rosto. Eu não o encarei, precisava de mais tempo para me adaptar tão bem. Hoje era apenas o primeiro dia da minha vida nova: sacal e sem amor.

- Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, desculpe. – falei sem emoção alguma, tirando a chave da ignição.

Ele não pareceu convencido, continuou me olhando, mas eu ignorei.

- Vamos? – coloquei a mão esquerda na porta, pronta para abri-la.

- Espera. – eu tremi quando senti sua mão quente em cima da minha mão direita, me segurando, impedindo que eu saísse do carro. Olhei para frente de novo pensando em qualquer coisa para que não fosse a sensação na minha barriga, os pêlos do meu corpo, meu coração absurdamente louco.

Ele chegou mais perto, puxando meu rosto pelo queixo, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele. _Ele era louco?! Ele queria acabar comigo?!_

Tentei me desvencilhar, mas foi em vão. Se ele não quisesse me largar, eu não sairia dali tão cedo. Ele era simplesmente forte demais, até mesmo para mim.

- Você já está se sentindo melhor? – ele perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupado, enquanto colocava sua outra mão em minha testa, medindo a temperatura.

Eu comecei a empurrar as mãos dele, sem me importar em parecer grossa. Ele percebeu e me largou. Foi a vez dele olhar para frente.

- Desculpe. Eu me sinto mal quando você me toca, suas mãos são muito quentes.

- Você nunca reclamou. – ele disse, parecia magoado, por mais que seu tom de voz tenha sido ríspido.

- Eu nunca tinha sentido nada. – finalmente uma verdade, por mais que completamente camuflada. Ele merecia sinceridade.

- Ok, não vou mais te tocar, Nessie. Desculpe também.

Era o que eu queria, não era? Então por que, ao ouvir ele dizer, eu me senti como se estivesse murchando?

Foi ele quem chamou, abrindo a porta:

- Vamos?

- Vamos... – eu disse completamente sem interesse. As coisas seriam ainda mais chatas do que eu pensara. Não seria possível sermos nós mesmos se eu não conseguisse encará-lo, se ele não pudesse me tocar. Eu não poderia ter sido mais absurda ao tomar a decisão que havia tomado.

Ele pegou meus livros no banco de trás, como sempre fazia e começamos a andar em silêncio.

Eu o toquei no braço, mostrando a imagem em minha cabeça: o nosso abraço de ontem. Ele não olhou para trás, pareceu não esboçar reação alguma.

- Desculpe, Jake. Mesmo. Eu amo você. – eu disse. Foi estranho ouvir meu tom de voz tão diferente do que eu havia imaginado que seria. Eu soei triste.

- É Nessie, eu também amo você. Você não sabe o quanto...

E continuamos andando. Ele sem olhar para trás ou me tocar, eu sem dizer nada ou tocá-lo. Parecia que agora, como meu pai, eu estava testando a minha sanidade para me manter longe. E por mais absurda que toda a situação fosse, me sentir completamente tentada a me jogar em seus braços quentes, fortes, pareceu exatamente certo. Tremendamente errado, mas exatamente certo.

Eu sorri. Mesmo sem motivo algum.

Só porque, talvez, tudo estivesse finalmente tomando ares de história de amor. Toda a minha briga interna entre razão e emoção.

Eu toquei novamente seu braço, bem de leve, quase sem tocá-lo. Dessa vez sem imagem alguma, apenas para ele saber que eu estaria ali por ele. Sempre.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada abafada e eu tentei ignorar o que aquele som causava em mim.

- Não se preocupe, Ness. Eu não passo mal quando você toca em mim.

Eu fingi rir. Não sei se o convenci. Mas me conformei que meu toque fosse apenas um toque para ele. Era bom para a nova Nessie, a Nessie dividida. Esperanças não fariam bem a essa minha fase de adaptação.


	7. Por Pouco

**7- Por Pouco**

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu vi como era estranho não ser a melhor amiga da Jake. Parecia ter algo faltando, uma parte de mim, uma _grande_ parte de mim.

Duas semanas foram se arrastando desse jeito: nós nos encontrávamos quando eu chegava, ele carregava meus livros, sentava ao meu lado, ríamos de alguns comentários falados tão baixo que mais nenhum humano escutava, ele saia para almoçar, eu ia ler no meu carro, voltávamos à sala de aula, fingíamos conversar bem por um tempo, desistíamos, ele me acompanhava até em casa de carro, buzinava e eu entrava. Uma rotina que beirava a tortura.

Era, mesmo com toda a distância física, impossível não pensar nele, no quanto eu gostava dele, no quanto eu queria ter o contato da pele dele – há tanto esquecida. Não sabia na época, mas acabara me iludindo completamente ao pensar que, me afastando, poderia me controlar e não gostar _ainda mais _de Jacob Black. Quanta inocência...

Estávamos caminhando para a sala de aula quando aconteceu.

Algum humano passou perto demais de mim e seu cheiro ficou grudado em minha garganta. Eu inspirei fundo, pensando na última vez que saíra para caçar, fazia _tanto tempo..._

Eu me virei imediatamente, na direção do humano e vi que era Brian. Que irônico. Pensei em dar o primeiro passo em direção a ele, já mexendo nos cabelos e sorrindo quase sedutoramente de forma a atraí-lo quando dois braços quentes me abraçaram pela cintura.

A puxada foi repentina. Eu estava contra a parede, com Jake na minha frente, seus braços firmemente enlaçando minha cintura, meus livros ao chão.

A cena despertou interesse de vários alunos e, de repente, havia humanos _demais_ ali.

Isso não me ajudava.

Jacob a dois centímetros de mim não me ajudava.

- Você não vai fazer isso. Pensa, Nessie, não vai fazer. – ele dizia quase num sussurro, sabendo que apenas eu o escutaria. – Eu estou aqui e vou te ajudar, você não vai fazer isso.

Eu fechei os olhos, completamente inebriada pelo cheiro de sangue, pelo toque de Jake depois de tanto tempo, pela batida forte de seu coração. Inspirei fundo novamente, mas não para sentir mais ainda o cheiro de sangue, quente e pulsante nos vários corpos ali presentes, mas sim o cheiro de Jacob. Tão ausente ultimamente.

Eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, lutando para ignorar o desejo por sangue e pensando, como não me permitia há muito tempo, apenas em Jacob. Em como ele fazia meu coração pular, como meus pêlos se arrepiavam ao seu mínimo toque, o som da sua voz, doce e rouca, nos meus ouvidos.

Eu tinha que escolher: crime ou Jacob.

A escolha era fácil.

Minhas mãos subiram pelos braços dele que ainda seguravam fortemente minha cintura contra a parede. Levantei meu rosto, deixando meus lábios encostarem sutilmente em seu peito, quase sem tecido devido à sua temperatura natural. Inspirei ainda mais forte. O cheiro de Jacob era mais forte do que qualquer desejo por sangue nesse momento.

- Não me deixa. Eu preciso de você. – eu sussurrei. Sem me importar como ele interpretaria essas duas frases, novamente, cheias de verdades camufladas.

- Nós vamos caçar hoje, assim que sairmos da escola, está bem? – ele perguntou apoiando o queixo em minha cabeça.

Eu afirmei apenas com a cabeça, sem força ou sem vontade – quem saberia? – de sair daquele abraço quente e confortável.

Mas ele me deixou, me puxando pela mão. Andando rapidamente pela nossa platéia, preocupado demais com o que eu poderia fazer a qualquer um deles no momento.

Ele não sabia, mas poderia ficar tranqüilo. A única pessoa que tinha algum risco de vida ali era eu mesma. Morrer de amor. Soava tão clichê.

Eu não prestei atenção à aula alguma, mas nenhum dos professores reclamou. Minhas notas eram impecáveis demais para que eu fosse motivo de preocupação ao prestar ou não atenção a elas. Mantive a cabeça o tempo todo abaixada, respirando quase superficialmente para não matar, sem querer, qualquer um dentro de sala.

Eu nunca havia chegado a esse ponto. E era tão desnecessário! Por duas vezes nessas semanas eu neguei as viagens de caça. Sofrendo demais por Jacob. Arriscando a vida de humanos por puro egocentrismo. Ah, isso era detestável! Se meu avô soubesse ele ficaria tão decepcionado...

Jacob, com uma freqüência absurda, mexia em meu cabelo. Puxando uma mecha, fazendo cafuné, caçando o lóbulo da minha orelha, tocando-a com um dedo, de uma ponta a outra.

Como ele não percebia que isso só piorava as coisas? Não em relação aos humanos, a sede já estava moderadamente controlada. Mas Jacob... Uh.

O último sinal tocou e, rápido demais para um humano, eu saí da sala. Indo em direção ao meu carro. Jacob ficou um pouco para trás, devia estar inventando alguma desculpa sobre meu comportamento para o professor.

Eu sentei no banco carona do meu carro, tirando rapidamente os tênis dos pés e colocando-os em cima do banco. Jake estaria vindo a qualquer segundo, ele sabia que eu não poderia ficar sozinha nesse estado.

A porta se abriu e eu respirei aliviada.

_Coisa errada a se fazer._

Brian sentou ao meu lado, sem se importar em pedir, bater no vidro ou qualquer uma dessas coisas que me serviria de aviso quanto a sua presença. Meu coração começou a bater num compasso lento, como se ele soubesse o que aconteceria a seguir: ataque, sangue, morte. Simples.

Eu virei a cabeça, olhando pela janela, tentando ignorar o cheiro no carro, a dor na garganta, o desejo...

- Reneesme, eu reparei que você me olhou hoje mais cedo... E, bom, eu sei que nunca vi você longe do Jacob, mas também nunca vi nada de mais entre vocês. Então eu queria saber... bem, se poderíamos sair, comer algo algum dia. Eu... Eu gosto de você.

Eu ri, nervosa. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo? _Hoje?!_

Eu tentei não respirar e me virei para ele, com um sorriso um tanto quanto sem graça estampado no rosto. Desencorajando-o.

- Brian, eu... Me descul-

Foi a vez dele de rir. Ele se largou no banco, as mãos atrás da cabeça, tentando passar a imagem de relaxado.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Sempre achei que você era mesmo demais para mim.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. O que foi errado: eu relaxei e inalei um pouco de ar que, dentro do carro, estava saturado com o cheiro do sangue dele.

Meus olhos se fixaram no pescoço dele. Eu via perfeitamente o fluxo do sangue passando por sua jugular.

_Não pense nisso. Não pense nisso. Não pense nisso._

Abri a janela. O ar frio tomou conta do carro e eu pude respirar com a certeza de que não mataria ninguém pelo menos uma vez.

Eu me virei a fim de me despedir, inventar qualquer coisa, eu precisava tirá-lo de lá, precisava salvá-lo.

E então ele estava centímetros do meu rosto, seus olhos intensamente verdes nos meus castanhos. Sua respiração vacilante, seu sorriso, geralmente prepotente, meio solto no rosto. Ele estava nervoso. Era uma coisa tão bonitinha de se ver...

"_Você tem os olhos da sua mãe, Nessie."_

"_Os olhos do seu pai eram verdes..."_

Era Brian? Eu conseguiria controlar essa vontade de rasgá-lo e beber seu sangue quente? Eu conseguiria chegar ainda mais perto, tocar seus lábios mornos e não matá-lo? Seria com ele meu primeiro beijo? Era assim que meu pai se sentira prestes a beijar minha mãe?

A curiosidade preenchia cada parte de mim. Fechei meus olhos.

Eu não senti seus lábios nos meus.

Abri os olhos assustada com o barulho da porta se abrindo abruptamente. Jake havia puxado Brian pela gola da camisa, sem delicadeza alguma, para fora do carro. O contraste era surreal. Jake era alto, pele avermelhada; Brian era baixo, pele quase tão branca como a minha. Eu quase ri.

_Onde eu estava com a cabeça?_

Olhei para Jacob e vi que ele encarava Brian tremendo, dos pés a cabeça. Eu sabia o que veria a seguir. Saí do carro com uma agilidade acima do comum para qualquer humano e, rápido demais, parei na frente de Jacob, que encarava Brian fria, mas intensamente.

- Brian, sai daqui. – eu disse sem nem ao menos me virar, sem ao menos me importar se ele havia visto a velocidade que eu saíra do carro. Nada mais importaria mesmo se Jacob se transformasse em lobisomem bem ali, no estacionamento da escola. Isso simplesmente não podia acontecer.

- Reneesme, eu... – ele começou, mas eu não queria ouvir. Nada mais importava naquele momento.

_- Brian, sai. Daqui. _– eu falei. Um misto de raiva e nervosismo. Que humano estúpido!

- Você não precisa ficar com medo desse cara! Você não precisa dele. Vem, vamos sair daqui, Reneesme, eu e você.

As ondas de calor de Jacob chegavam até mim até agora. Brian precisava calar a boca. Não seria nada, nada bom se Jacob se transformasse e que uma garotinha aparentemente frágil demais pudesse ser a única a tentar detê-lo.

Eu olhei para Jake. Ele estava de olhos fechados, o rosto virado para cima, respirando fundo. Parecia estar tentando se controlar, mas também parecia ser em vão.

- Reneesme, vamos sair daqui. Ele pode acabar te machucando... – Brian disse. Sua voz estava claramente vacilante devido ao medo. Eu podia imaginar o modo que ele olhava para Jacob, mas não ousava desviar meu olhar do rosto a minha frente.

Eu ouvi um rosnado que vinha de dentro do peito de Jacob. Como se as palavras "ele pode acabar te machucando" fossem absurdas demais. E eram!

Meus olhos se encheram d'água. Que situação! Eu precisava agir, precisava fazer algo.

Eu toquei o peito de Jacob. Minha mão aberta, tocando o tecido de sua blusa, fazendo a maior pressão que eu podia. Passei imagens de toda minha vida para a sua mente, momentos que ele sempre compartilhara comigo. Seria o bastante para acalmá-lo?

Virei para Brian. Ele nos olhava estranhamente, mas quando o meu olhar encontrou o dele, ele pareceu se lembrar o motivo pelo qual ainda estava ali.

- Vem, Reneesme. – ele disse baixo. – Eu não quero que você se machuque.

Eu fiquei com raiva, muita raiva. Talvez por estar tocando Jacob, passando minhas lembranças a ele e sentindo toda sua raiva. Se isso fosse possível... Mas como um humano fraco podia dizer a mim, _a mim_, que eu me machucaria? Que _Jacob _me machucaria.

Eu olhei de uma forma para Brian que nunca olhei para humano algum. De uma forma que sempre me disseram para não fazer. Eu olhei como um predador olha para a sua presa, como _um vampiro olha um humano._

- O único que pode vir a se machucar aqui é _você_, Brian.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, sua boca parecia solta em seu rosto. Ele saiu andando de costas, ainda me olhando, mas visivelmente incomodado.

Eu me virei para Jacob, coloquei as duas mãos em seu rosto agora. Forçando-o a olhar para baixo, para mim.

Ele me olhou, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar.

- Entra no carro. Agora.

Ele segurou meu braço e me _ajudou_ a entrar pela porta do motorista mesmo. Assim que me encontrava no banco do carona, ele entrou. Batendo a porta com força e virando a chave na ignição com maior força do que deveria. Ele saiu da vaga a quase 40 km/h, chegando aos portões da escola a quase 90 km/h.

E eu sabia que isso não ficaria só entre nós. Eu estava encrencada.


	8. Descoberta

**8- Descoberta**

Chegamos à minha casa rápido demais para o meu gosto. Eu tentava não pensar em nada que pudesse me acusar logo de cara, mas não adiantou. Meu pai já nos esperava, em frente à porta. Seus braços cruzados, seu maxilar duro. Jacob deveria estar gritando em seus pensamentos, coisa que era muito comum segundo meu pai.

Jacob não me ajudou a sair do carro e eu também não quis arriscar pedir. Ele parecia um pouco mais controlado do que estava no estacionamento da escola, mas agora, aqui em casa, nada o impedia de se transformar em lobisomem, pular em cima de mim e arrancar meu pescoço. Bom, não que ele _quisesse_ fazer isso. Mas nada o impedia, certo?

Eu sabia que tinha abusado demais da sorte e sofreria as conseqüências do meu ato, ou _quase ato_. Era praticamente como uma tradição de família: não caçar humanos. E há anos, _muitos_ anos, essa tradição não era quebrada. A única vez em que tudo beirou o limite foi quando meu pai conheceu minha mãe. E então me explicaram sobre minha mãe ser a _cantante _de meu pai. O que seria, no mínimo, aceitável. Já Brian não era absolutamente nada para mim.

Eu resolvi somar meus problemas e encarar o que quer que tivesse de encarar como castigo: eu quase matara um humano, quase expus o segredo da minha família, quase expus o segredo de Jacob e quase dei meu primeiro beijo.

Era sangue frio demais pensar que o fato mais anormal de todos era que eu quase tivesse dado meu primeiro beijo?

Meu pai e Jake explicavam o que acontecera à minha mãe. Tia Rose ouvia, um pouco mais afastada, junto com minha tia Alice e minha avó. Muito provavelmente alguém já havia ligado para meu avô e ele estava sabendo superficialmente dos fatos.

Eu esperava encostada ao carro. A minha hora, infelizmente, chegaria...

- Nessie!! – meu tio Emmett gritou saindo de casa. – E aí, garota? – ele encostou ao meu lado. Eu suspirei, fazendo com que ele percebesse toda a situação.

Ele olhou para meus pais e se prendeu um pouco ao monólogo de Jacob, mas rapidamente se virou para mim novamente.

- Me conte você o que aconteceu. Adultos são exagerados demais.

Eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta, me encorajando.

- Ok. – eu suspirei mais uma vez e tentei começar. – Bom, eu... Eu realmente estou com sede e um humano na escola quase sofreu as conseqüências disso hoje. – arrisquei olhar para ele, ele continuava sem expressão alguma de preocupação, parecia quase divertido, como se um pouco de ação estivesse finalmente acontecendo comigo. – E, por conta disso, fiz Jake ficar com muita, muita raiva, e quase revelar quem ele era realmente. – disse um pouco mais relaxada. Era extremamente fácil conversar com meu tio.

- Essas coisas acontecem... – ele disse me abraçando e bagunçando todo meu cabelo. Eu ri alto, o que chamou a atenção dos outros para mim. Os rostos deles não pareciam nada relaxados e descontraídos como rosto do meu tio estava agora.

- E tio, eu quase dei meu primeiro beijo. – eu falei bem baixo, apenas para ele ouvir.

A reação do meu tio foi completamente inesperada: ele me olhou, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer algum absurdo. Seus músculos endureceram e ele olhou para meu pai. Meu pai o encarou, depois olhou para mim.

Certo. Quase matar um humano: ok. Quase revelar que somos uma família de vampiros: ok. Quase revelar a existência de lobisomens: ok. Mas dar seu primeiro beijo? Nada feito. Pelo menos não para tio Emmett.

Meu pai falou alguma coisa com Jacob e eu o vi negar com a cabeça, então ele falou algo com minha mãe e ela veio andando até mim. Meu tio saiu de perto, sem nem ao menos olhar. Eu fiquei triste, ele não era assim.

- Oi, filha. – ela disse me dando um beijo no alto da cabeça.

Eu a abracei, com lágrimas nos olhos prestes a cair. Não era medo do que ia escutar, do que iria sofrer, mas eu simplesmente odiava desapontá-la, odiava. Ela não merecia ficar triste ou chateada pelas minhas ações.

Ela começou a ajeitar meu cabelo, penteando-os calmamente com os dedos gelados. Ficamos quietas por um tempo que ninguém ousou interromper. Ninguém se intrometia quando eu e minha mãe estávamos juntas, nem mesmo meu pai ou tia Rose.

- Mãe, eu... – tentei começar.

Ela fez um "shhh" baixinho e continuou a mexer nos meus cabelos. Fiquei quieta. Talvez eu não precisasse mesmo me explicar.

- Reneesme, você pensou em como Jacob se sentiu?

A pergunta era estranha. Dentre tantas coisas que ela poderia me perguntar, sua escolha era logo aquela? Não tentei entender, minha mãe sempre fora mesmo diferente dos outros.

- Eu não queria que ele se transformasse, mãe. Eu tentei acalmá-lo, tentei...

- Não. – ela me interrompeu. – Não é disso que eu estou falando.

Então sobre o que era?

Eu olhei em seus olhos e me vi refletida neles. Visivelmente confusa.

- Eu não posso conversar com ela. – minha mãe disse.

Fiquei mais confusa ainda. Por que ela estava falando isso com meu pai? Por que ela não podia conversar comigo? Ela _sempre_ podia.

- Jacob sabe o porquê. – ela continuou.

Ok. Eu ainda fazia parte dessa família? Porque as coisas estavam parecendo estranhas demais para mim nesse momento.

Meu pai puxou Jacob pelo ombro para dentro de casa. O que quer que eles fossem discutir, eu não saberia. Muito provavelmente nunca. Era tão irritante ser considerada adulta para umas coisas e, para outras, ser apenas a filhinha de Bella e Edward de sete anos de idade. Quando eles se decidiriam afinal? Toda essa reunião familiar não era por minha causa? Eu deveria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Meus pais e Jacob estavam no escritório do meu avô. Eu estava com tia Rose agora, sentada num dos sofás da sala e minha tia não falava nada. Se era na tentativa de escutar algo, acho que não estava adiantando muito. Pelo menos não para mim, eu não escutava absolutamente nada.

Ela sorria, de tempos em tempos, tentando me acalmar, mas tudo parecia só piorar a situação. Eu estava nervosa, não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo, nada parecia fazer sentido. Tia Alice voltou com um suco qualquer da cozinha para mim, eu tomei, sem nem ao menos sentir o gosto. Queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

Vovó se sentou ao meu lado e me puxou para um abraço. Eu deitei no colo dela.

Percebi que havia cochilado apenas quando abri os olhos, com minha mãe mexendo em meus cabelos, ajoelhada na minha frente. Todos estavam na sala agora, incluindo meu avô e tio Jasper. Eu tinha certeza de que seria a hora da forca.

Meu avô começou a falar. Seus olhos e tom de voz não pareciam nada decepcionados, mas eu sabia que, no fundo, o motivo de toda essa reunião o deixava incomodado. Meu avô era a pessoa mais sábia e boa que eu conhecia. A vida de um humano valia mais do que a dele mesmo na sua opinião. E ter feito o que eu fiz...

Havia um bolo na minha garganta, uma vontade imensa de chorar. Mas eu não choraria, não com a família toda olhando. Eu queria que me encarassem como uma adulta, não queria? Chorar não fazia com que eu chegasse mais perto do meu objetivo. Sentei no sofá, mas ainda segurava a mão de minha avó. Não era perecer fraca, era?

- Nessie, nós queremos saber o porquê você deixou a situação chegar ao ponto que chegou.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para Jacob, que era, simplificando, o motivo de tudo. Ele estava olhando pela janela, afastado de todos. Senti uma pontada no coração. Olhei para o meu pai, ele sabia de tudo. Ele sabia que eu estava pensando que ele sabia. Ele sabia o que eu passara a sentir por Jacob, sabia como eu estava com sede, sabia da curiosidade sobre o beijo. Sabia de tudo tão detalhadamente que eu desejei que ele falasse por mim.

Ele sorriu, negando com a cabeça, de modo que só eu percebesse a sua resposta.

Olhei para meu avô. Eu tinha que começar.

- Eu... Eu não tenho me sentindo bem ultimamente. – olhei para o meu pai e vi que ele me olhava, os olhos um tanto quanto repreendedores. "Não adianta" eu pensei "Eu não falarei de Jacob com ele presente." Ele levantou os ombros, mais uma vez, somente para mim. Eu continuei. – E não fui caçar nessas semanas com vocês. Eu mesma não sabia que estava com tanta sede assim...

- Você sabe que não pode deixar a situação controlar você, Nessie. – meu avô continuava, suas mãos juntas, seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, olhando fixamente para mim.

- Eu... Eu sei, vô. – disse desanimada. Eu não gostava de desapontá-lo.

- Você poderia ter pedido a qualquer um para caçar com você. Até mesmo Jacob, você sempre diz que é mais divertido com ele. – meu avô sorriu, como se aquela fosse uma coisa boa a se dizer.

Meu peito doeu mais ainda. Sim, qualquer coisa era mais divertida com Jacob, até o momento em que me vi apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, precisando esconder cada brilho nos olhos, cada reação quanto a sua proximidade. Era tudo muito difícil e, mesmo que eu soubesse que por um lado era pior, eu resolvi me afastar. Só não planejei que, me afastando dele, minha vida viraria um completo caos, que eu não teria vontade de fazer nada, nem mesmo de caçar.

Meu pai levantou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, andando pela sala. Eu deveria realmente parecer uma criança melosa.

- É claro que não, filha. – ele disse sozinho, de costas para mim. Eu me surpreendi. Nós éramos bons nas conversas secretas. Ele riu, uma gargalhada quase sem vontade e se virou para mim. – Sim, nós somos.

Eu sorri.

- Carlisle. – tio Jasper disse calmo, como se tivéssemos que voltar àquele assunto.

Meu avô recomeçou a falar:

- Então, Nessie, nós precisamos saber que podemos contar com seu autocontrole. Sete anos é uma idade relativamente baixa para se controlar completamente, ainda mais para você. Sua alimentação na infância não passou de sangue humano, entendemos que deve ser mesmo difícil, mas você precisa se controlar. Não podemos esperar que Jacob esteja sempre ao seu lado para evitar o pior.

Eu olhei para meu avô, assustada. Não pensando no que seria o _pior_ que ele mencionara, mas pensando numa possibilidade de Jacob não estar sempre ao meu lado. Tremi involuntariamente. Olhei para Jake e ele também olhava meu avô, mas seus olhos eram indecifráveis.

- Claro, vô. Claro. Isso não se repetirá. – eu disse, olhando para Jacob que voltara a encarar a paisagem pela janela.

Parecia que a conversa tinha terminado. Meu pai conversava algo baixo com minha mãe enquanto fazia carinho em seu rosto. Tio Jasper já havia saído da sala com tia Alice. Bom, havia sido muito melhor do que eu achava que seria.

- Ninguém vai comentar sobre o fato da minha sobrinha ter quase beijado um cara? – tio Emmett perguntou.

É, não havia sido tão melhor assim.

- Isso não é problema nosso, Emmett. É problema dela e... – mas a frase de minha mãe morreu no meio.

- Como assim não é problema nosso? É claro que é problema nosso! Querem se aproveitar da minha sobrinha. Nessie, quem é esse cara? Me diz.

Eu queria rir, mas estava com medo. Minha mãe riu por mim.

- Vamos, Emmett, deixa isso para lá. Você sabe que, se alguém tiver que resolver isso, essa pessoa não é você.

Meu tio pareceu incomodado, mas levantou caminhando para a porta. Tia Rose me olhava com um sorriso contido, como se tudo aquilo tivesse mais graça para ela do que para qualquer outro, mas como se ela também precisasse demonstrar respeito a Emmett.

Meu tio parou e virou de costas, encarando Jake.

- Jacob, o que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou com as mãos nos bolsos.

Eu o encarei sem entender. Virei meus olhos para cada um dos presentes e todos eles encaravam meu tio espantados, até mesmo tia Rose. Olhei para Jacob, ele havia se levantado e seu riso parecia um tanto quanto nervoso.

- Por que eu deveria fazer algo? – ele perguntou rindo, ainda parecendo nervoso. Tinha mais alguém perdido ou era só eu?

Meu tio o olhou impaciente e saiu do cômodo, tia Rose o seguiu rapidamente.

Olhei para Jacob novamente. Ele sorriu para mim levantando os ombros.

Olhei para meu pai, ele olhava minha mãe. Olhei para meu avô e minha avó e eles rapidamente se levantaram e saíram da sala. O que estava acontecendo?

Jacob foi se encaminhando para fora da sala também. Eu queria tanto que ele ficasse mais.

- Fica. – eu falei sem pensar.

- Não posso, Ness. Não hoje. – ele respondeu, sua voz mais baixa e sem entusiasmo.

- Deixe ele ir, Reneesme. – minha mãe disse. – Nós vamos caçar com você hoje.

- Mas ele pode ir com a gente, não pode? – olhei sorrindo para minha mãe. – Não pode, Jake? – virei para ele, mas ele já não estava mais por perto.

Meus ombros caíram. Ele nem ao menos se despedira de mim...

- Reneesme, vá se preparar, nós estaremos te esperando lá fora. – meu pai disse depositando um beijo em minha testa e puxando minha mãe pela mão. – Não fique assim. – ele terminou, já fora da sala.

Mas era possível _não_ ficar assim?

Subi as escadas batendo os pés, exatamente como uma criança mal criada faria. Mas eu não me importava em manter fachada alguma nesse momento.

Entrei em meu quarto, tirei o jeans e coloquei uma calça mais confortável. Me joguei na cama, a melancolia quase me vencendo de novo.

Fiquei em silêncio. Sem pensar em nada, sem me mexer, sem piscar, quase sem respirar. Era bom quase desaparecer.

- Por que eu deveria me controlar, 6osálie? – ouvi a voz do meu tio um pouco baixa em algum lugar da casa.

- Porque não é problema seu. Isso é algo entre Nessie e Jacob. – eu ri. O que era assunto entre Jacob e eu?

- Ele não está sendo sincera com ela. É a vida dela também. – meus olhos se arregalaram. Como assim ele não estava sendo sincero? Apurei os ouvidos.

- Se você quer saber, nem ela está sendo sincera com ele. – era tão estranho ouvir tia Rose falando algo que não fosse completamente ao meu favor. Afinal, do que eles estavam falando?

- Mas se ele tivesse sido sincero com ela e tivesse falado sobre a impressão del...

Levantei abruptamente da cama. Respirando rápido demais. Meu coração batendo forte demais. Meu corpo tremendo.

Jacob? Impressão?

Eu não ouvia mais ninguém falando nada, não via quase nada. Sentei na cama novamente, perdida.

- Nessie. – meu tio me chamou da porta. Eu não quis responder.

- Nessie! – era a minha tia quem chamava agora.

Ouvi meu pai se aproximando, falando algo com meu tio. Ouvi a voz de minha mãe ao fundo. Ouvi meu avô, minha avó, até mesmo tia Alice e Jasper. Senti mãos em mim, ouvi meu nome centenas de vezes, mas nada mais importava.

Jacob Black já tivera sua impressão.


	9. Ação e Reação

**9- Ação e Reação**

Eu deixei de perceber o mundo a minha volta. Eu escutava apenas zumbidos, não via mais nada além de vultos, mal sentia o que faziam comigo. Eu não me importava com quem estava, onde estava. Eu não me importava com mais nada, eu só queria ser uma humana. Comum, fraca. Podendo desistir de tudo, agora.

Os zumbidos estavam altos agora, mas eu não queria emergir. Eu queria esquecer a vida inútil que tinha, esquecer tudo que já vivera. Esquecer Jacob. O seu nome fez com que eu tremesse, fazendo os zumbidos ficarem ainda mais altos.

Meus olhos deviam estar abertos. Eu via luz, via sombras, mas nada além disso. E então algo bloqueou minha visão, uma sombra, completamente disforme, parou na minha frente. Eu senti suas mãos tocando minhas têmporas, senti quando balançaram minha cabeça. O zumbido cada vez mais alto. Mais alto. Mais alto...

- Renesmee!

Meus olhos se focaram no meu pai. Seu rosto era quase irreconhecível. Havia um quê de sofrimento. Eu quase ri. Se o rosto dele transparecia isso, eu queria saber como o meu estava.

- Bella! – ele chamou minha mãe e ela ficou ao seu lado. Vi que ela tentava sorrir, mas sabia que, se ela pudesse chorar, o estaria fazendo agora.

Tia Rose não esperou convite algum, eu só senti um abraço gelado, um beijo no alto da minha cabeça e seu peso afundando pouco meu colchão.

Ninguém falava nada. E, mesmo sem querer ou sentir, eu comecei a chorar.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça, envergonhada, humilhada. Por quê? Por quê? Eu não precisava passar por isso. Jacob podia ter me dito, tio Emmett já podia ter me dito...

Como eu podia ser tão ingênua?

Senti meu pai se afastar de mim. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Alguém aqui _não _sabia sobre a impressão de Jake? – eu tentei fazer com que minha voz parecesse mais forte, com raiva, mas não consegui nada além de um sussurro fraco.

Silêncio.

Eu já devia imaginar.

Eu comecei a chorar de novo, olhando para o meu pai.

- Você sabia. Você _sentia_ como eu me sentia. Você _sempre_ soube. Por que você me deixou viver isso, pai? Por que você não me disse que não valia a pena assim que comecei a pensar nele? – minha voz falhava tanto que eu já nem tinha certeza de que eles escutavam. – Tia Rose, mãe... Por quê? – abaixei a cabeça de novo. Doía _tanto._ Por que eles haviam deixado essa situação se estender? Por que Jacob nunca me falara nada? Ele era meu amigo. Ou assim eu achava...

Me desvencilhei do abraço de minha tia e arranjei um espaço na cama para deitar entre tia Rose, meu pai e minha mãe. Fechei meus olhos e tentei me desligar novamente do mundo. Eu queria paz, silêncio, queria Jacob...

Senti alguém levantando da cama e andando pelo quarto, então ouvi a voz do meu pai, ríspida:

- Você viu o que fez? – ele perguntou para alguém. Meu coração pulou ao imaginar meu pai e Jake discutindo, mas eu não sentia seu cheiro. Fiquei surpresa quando foi a voz de tio Emmett que reconheci em resposta.

- Eu fiz? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Eu quis levantar. Discutir com meu pai. A culpa era de todos eles. A culpa era de Jacob. E então a culpa voltava a ser de todos eles. Se vampiros não existissem, Jacob não seria lobisomem, não haveria essa maldita história de impressão e eu não estaria aqui chorando. Bom, na verdade, eu não estaria aqui...

Eu culpava os vampiros. Eu culpava os lobisomens.

A culpa devia ser minha, então. Sempre que as coisas estão complicadas demais e não conseguimos nos focar num responsável é porque a culpa é nossa. É, era minha. Eu não tinha que ser uma idiota apaixonada. Comecei a chorar de novo.

Meu pai deve ter saído do quarto, estressado demais com a situação e por meus pensamentos injustos. Eu ouvi alguma coisa quebrando, de longe.

- Ele nunca se controla... – ouvi minha mãe me dizer, ainda perto de mim.

Alguém se aproximou.

- Bella. – meu tio Emmett. – Por favor, você precisa entender que não foi minha intenção fazer isso com a Nessie.

- Não, claro que não, Emmett. Não se preocupe, você sabe como Edward é. – a voz da minha mãe era calma. Eu queria tanto ser como ela...

- Mesmo assim, eu queria que ficasse claro. Eu não sabia que Nessie ainda estava em casa. Eu não a ouvi. E eu tinha visto você e Edward saírem para caçar, achava que ela já estava com vocês. Não me preocupei em certificar... – que gratificante era saber que, pela voz dele, ele daria tudo para continuar me enganando. Ele e todos os outros.

- Como é que você não escutou o _único_ coração da casa? – meu pai falou de longe. Eu quis dormir, me poupar de todo esse sentimentalismo culposo que meu pai desenvolvera ao longo de seus muitos anos.

- Ah, cale a boca, Edward! – tia Rose disse. – Se você quer culpar alguém, que seja aquele cachorro pulguento!

Jacob. Ação involuntária no estômago. Batidas fortes e descompassadas no peito.

- Quer saber, Rose... – meu pai disse, sua voz cada vez mais perto da porta do meu quarto. – Você está certa. Eu trarei Jacob para cá agora mesmo.

Sentei na cama, rápido demais. Minha cabeça estava tonta e me assustei ao ver minha família inteira em meu quarto. Olhei para tio Jasper acusadoramente e ele me encarou de volta, surpreso, colocando as mãos abertas ao lado da cabeça, em sinal de inocência.

- Ele não está fazendo nada, Renesmee. – meu pai disse impaciente.

Lembrei do motivo pelo qual havia levantado.

- Jacob não virá aqui. – eu disse simplesmente.

Como se já não bastasse que todos estivessem me olhando, agora todos estavam me olhando com expressões assustadas e surpresas.

- Eu não quero Jacob aqui. Eu não quero mais saber dessa história.

- Mas, Nessie, você precis... – tia Alice tentou dizer.

- Não, não preciso nada! – eu interrompi, sem medo de parecer rude. – Se ele vier, eu saio. Vou morar no Alasca.

Minha mãe riu, alto. Algo que não se encaixava muito bem no ambiente no momento.

- Não, você não vai para o Alasca. – ela disse me olhando, quase divertida.

Eu iria sim. Se Jacob chegasse perto de mim, eu iria para o Alasca.

- Renesmee, você ouviu sua mãe. – meu pai disse com raiva.

- Saia da minha cabeça! – eu gritei para ele, o que era completamente desnecessário.

- Já chega. – minha mãe disse calma. Certo, eu não queria ser como minha mãe, ela me irritava, profundamente. – Eu quero conversar sozinha com minha filha.

Isso não era nada bom.

Eu acompanhei meus avós e tios saírem e vi quando tia Rose lançou um olhar feio ao meu pai. Ele retribuiu e fechou a porta quando todos passaram, voltando a cama, sentando ao lado de minha mãe.

- Se eu escutar – ela começou a falar. – mais uma resposta sua para seu pai ou para qualquer um da sua família, você vai ficar sem sair...

Eu não me importava. Sempre saía com Jacob e, agora, isso seria impossível. Não teria graça alguma sair sozinha ou com um bando de humanos. Melhor mesmo ficar em casa.

Eu a olhei, como esperando que ela terminasse, mas ela sorriu para mim. Ela era completamente louca.

- Você vai ficar sem sair porque não vai mais caçar. Ficará apenas com o cardápio humano.

Meu pai quase riu. Eu a olhei incrédula. Ela não podia fazer isso! Eu estava com sede, nesse exato momento eu queria sangue! Como ela podia proibir sua filha de caçar?

- Você vai responder mais alguém, Renesmee? – ela perguntou com um sorriso calmo. Meu pai depositou-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha. Eu quase vomitei.

- Não. – eu disse emburrada, cruzando os braços no peito.

- Ótimo. – ela disse sorrindo. – Nós podemos conversar como duas mulheres adultas ou eu terei que te tratar como a minha criança de sete anos?

Eu odiava quando ela me ridicularizava. _Sua_ criança... Argh! Gostaria de ver a cara dela quando vovô Charlie a chamasse do mesmo jeito.

Meu pai olhou para baixo imediatamente. Acho que prendendo o riso. Bom, então seria _mesmo_ engraçado ver o rosto de minha mãe caso isso acontecesse.

Ela, se percebeu, não deu atenção, ainda esperava minha resposta.

- Nós podemos conversar direito. – eu disse, suspirando. Não adiantava discutir com minha mãe. Era caso perdido. Nem mesmo meu pai conseguia.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e levantou da cama.

- Vamos caçar. Conversamos no caminho.

Eu levantei num salto. Sede, sede, sede. Era tão forte que me fazia perguntar qual era mesmo a porcentagem parte humana do meu DNA.

Saímos rapidamente de casa. Meu pai devia ter falado o quão sedenta eu estava para minha mãe.

Eu queria que esse momento acabasse logo. A sede, a conversa. Queria voltar para meu quarto, deitar e amaldiçoar Jacob e quem quer que fosse sua impressão até a morte.

- Nessie... – meu pai disse, como aviso sobre o castigo de minha mãe.

- Pai, Jacob não é família. – eu disse simplesmente, o fazendo rir.

- Você decide. – ele disse. E não havia sentido algum nessas duas palavras.


	10. Quarta Página

**10 – Quarta Página**

Olá.

Ou não, tanto faz.

Nada faz mais sentido mesmo.

Meus pais conversaram comigo, dizendo que talvez Jacob tivesse um motivo para esconder isso. Ou que, talvez, eu nunca fora realmente interessada no assunto, até me ver apaixonada por ele. Eu não sei se é verdade, eu não consigo pensar muito bem agora.

Eu queria dormir. Chegar da caça e dormir. Mas meu pai foi atrás de Jake, ele disse que nós dois precisávamos conversar o mais rápido possível. Então aqui estou eu: ansiosa, com medo, nervosa. Escrevendo enquanto passo o tempo...

Eu ainda acho difícil de imaginar que Jake já teve sua impressão. Essas pessoas deveriam ficar juntas, não? Tipo, sempre, certo?

E Jacob só ficava comigo.

Eu estava pensando enquanto caçava: será que ela morreu? Não sofrendo, sabe? Não queria que Jake sofresse por isso. Mas só morrer. Acontece, às vezes. Sem dor nem nada.

Essa era uma das hipóteses. Uma outra era de que ele a viu, num lugar cheio, apenas a viu. E foi só aquilo. Nunca mais, tchau. Mas estou quase descartando essa... Ele iria atrás da pessoa. Bom, eu acho... Se eu fosse um lobisomem e tivesse minha impressão com Jacob, iria atrás dele. Até mesmo para o Alasca. E minha mãe podia falar o que fosse...

E tem a terceira, ainda pior de aceitar: _eu _o estou impedindo. Não por querer, pelo menos não até umas semanas atrás, quando não pensava em Jake assim. Mas pela minha dependência...

Eu percebi que não faço absolutamente nada sem Jake. Nada. Nós estamos na maior parte do dia juntos, nos separando apenas para dormir. Isso quando minha mãe não o convida para dormir aqui em casa, mas faz tempo que isso não acontece. Uma pena.

Eu tinha me decidido que queria saber quem era a garota – se ela não estiver morta, claro. Depois me decidi que, como amiga, eu deveria apenas dar força a ele e, se conhecesse a garota, não iria gostar dela com certeza e isso não era dar força. Tentei pensar se eu gostaria que Jacob conhecesse um namorado meu, mesmo que ele não gostasse, mas não consegui ao menos imaginar um namorado. Jacob sempre pintava na minha imaginação, rindo de qualquer conjunto de membros e cores que eu fazia...

Era minha mente trabalhando, tentando me mostrar de qualquer jeito que eu não teria um namorado. Que eu nunca mais sentiria isso por outra pessoa. Que era Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Até o além Jacob. Até _cansar_ Jacob.

Tanta coisa podia ser diferente...

Tanta coisa que eu queria viver com ele...

Eu acho que eu devo contar a ele como me sinto. Ou não? Se ele for sincero comigo, eu serei com ele. Ou eu deveria contar antes e fazer com que ele se sentisse relaxado para contar o que quer que fosse, até se fosse dizer que estava de partida.

Eu sei que a probabilidade dela estar morta é mínima, não posso me prender a essa esperança. Era ser insensível demais pensar assim? Eu provavelmente estou sendo egoísta. Mas eu podia ser. Pelo menos aqui, escrevendo.

E eu sei que, mesmo sendo egoísta e o que quer que fosse, Jacob preferiria a sinceridade. Assim como eu também preferiria – desde o começo, na verdade.

Então eu sei que pos


	11. Verdade

– **Verdade**

Abri os olhos e a luz de meu abajur ofuscou meus olhos. Olhei pela janela, já era tarde, muito tarde. Devo ter cochilado enquanto esperava Jacob, enquanto escrevia em meu livro. Seria mais um dia sem vê-lo, mais um dia sem colocar essa história a limpo.

Suspirei.

O que foi um alívio. Não pelo fato da respiração em si, mas pelo cheiro que senti. O cheiro _dele_. Tão inebriante, tão perto...

Sem levantar a cabeça, direcionei meus olhos para a fonte do cheiro. Ele estava ali no meu quarto, encostado em meu armário branco, joelhos para o alto, camisa sobre um ombro, peito nu, um livro aberto apoiado nas coxas, descalço, cabelo quase nos ombros, seu olhar quase perdido, um sorriso nos lábios...

_Espera aí! Um livro?_

Sem me mexer muito, tentando não parecer em pânico, eu olhei minha cabeceira, minha cama, o chão ao lado dela. Nada de livro.

Não, não, não, não podia ser aquele. Ele não estava lendo, não, não. Não!

_Nada de pânico, nada de pânico._

Levantei, coloquei os cabelos atrás da orelha e segui em direção a Jacob. Se ele me olhou, eu não sei, eu não estava olhando, eu não queria olhar. Cheguei tão perto dele que o calor que emanava de seu corpo chegou até mim, convidativo, como sempre.

Puxei o livro de seu colo, tomando cuidado para não tocar em sua pele. Ele não ofereceu resistência. Fechei o livro, com mais força do que deveria, e acabei rasgando a emenda da capa pela metade. Fiquei com raiva, muito raiva. Por tudo.

Não era apenas Jacob lendo meu livro. Era Jacob sabendo a verdade, era minha família escondendo um fato importante de mim, era _Jacob _escondendo o mesmo fato. Era meu livro rasgado. Era minha falta de sorte. Era minha vida.

Joguei meu livro na parede, fazendo a outra metade soltar-se e ele descer ao chão em duas partes desiguais. A raiva não me permitia chorar, não me permitia gritar. Eu nunca ficara como estava agora. Era simplesmente coisa demais acontecendo em minha vida. Sentei na ponta da cama com a cabeça abaixada.

- Nessie... – ele começou, tão calmo que só fez com que minha raiva aumentasse. – Nessie, eu...

Eu não queria escutá-lo. Eu só precisava da resposta de uma pergunta.

- O que você leu, Black? – eu perguntei, ainda sem olhá-lo.

O silêncio me irritou. Como se eu já não estivesse irritada o suficiente. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira comigo...

- Você ouviu o que eu disse: até onde você leu? – perguntei. Meus dentes cerrados, meu corpo alerta.

- Bastante.

Eu desabei na cama. A raiva desaparecera, o medo desaparecera. Eu estava tomada por uma sensação de ridículo, de piada. Comecei a chorar, me sentindo tão infantil como nunca antes. Tão absurda, mínima, inútil.

Senti o calor de Jacob ao meu lado na cama antes de sentir seu corpo. Ele me abraçou de costas, envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura e puxando-me em direção ao seu peito.

No que isso me ajudava? Ele sabia que era o pior! Ele _sabia_!

Chorei mais ainda, afundando meu rosto oculto para Jacob nos travesseiros. Ele me ouviu chorar e soluçar por um tempo, apenas com a cabeça recostada na minha. Achei que deveria mesmo ser a típica atitude para as palavras que ele gostaria de dizer "não chore, menina tola. O que você sabe da vida afinal?"

Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Eu queria espaço, eu queria _poder tentar _me recuperar, aceitar toda a história da sua impressão...

Ou isso poderia ser feito daqui a uma hora. Amanhã, talvez... Era simplesmente bom demais tê-lo ali, preocupado comigo, _comigo._ E não com ela, fosse quem fosse. Eu queria estender o momento do silêncio, queria prolongar o abraço, mas teríamos que conversar, uma hora ou outra. O meu pensamento de Jacob dizendo que eu finalmente crescera e que poderia lidar com nossa separação doeu em meu peito e eu suspirei mais forte. Ele apertou o abraço.

Eu fechei os olhos. Era exatamente o _perfeito_ que eu nunca poderia ter.

- Por que, Jake? – eu perguntei tão baixo, devido a minha voz falhada, que pensei que deveria repetir a pergunta.

- Coisas de lobisomem. – ele disse, parecia triste também.

Bom, deveria mesmo parecer. E isso, por mais que fosse egoísta, foi reconfortante. Como se ele fosse sentir minha falta ao partir. Não como eu sentiria a dele, claro que não, mas um pouco, muito pouco, talvez.

Silêncio novamente.

Nenhum dos dois se movia ou falava algo. Eu só ouvia o som dos nossos corações, o dele mais forte, descompassado. Como se soubesse que tinha que dizer o que me magoaria.

Eu fechei os olhos novamente, suspirando alto.

E então ele depositou um beijo entre minha nuca e pescoço. Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu não sabia se me afastava ou chegava mais perto dele. Eu sabia que sentiria falta do calor no momento em que me afastasse, mas, pior que isso, era ter falsas esperanças, continuar ali, abraçada a ele, recebendo beijos, sabendo que não era nada, não daria em nada. Nunca.

Escolhi continuar parada, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Voltaríamos ao nosso silêncio habitual se eu não falasse nada. Resolvi tentar começar essa conversa, mesmo sem saber se conseguiria terminar.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar? – eu perguntei. A voz baixa, controlando o tom.

- Quanto tempo você quiser. – ele disse calmo. Será que já estava se conformando com a situação? Será que algum dia eu iria me conformar com a situação?

Ele me deu outro beijo na nuca. Eu fechei os olhos e algumas lágrimas escorreram.

E se eu dissesse sempre? Eu quero você sempre. _Sempre. _Meu sempre, seu sempre. Ele ficaria? Ele abriria mão de tudo pelo meu egoísmo? Por que ele tinha que deixar as coisas desse jeito? Como se eu fosse responsável pelo nosso destino? Eu seria uma vaca monopolizadora se isso acontecesse. Eu queria que isso acontecesse, mas queria mais ver Jacob feliz...

Eu acho.

Não, eu tinha certeza. Infelizmente eu tinha certeza.

Ele depositou outro beijo em minha nuca, subindo o nariz pela raiz de meu cabelo.

_Ah, não! Aquilo era demais!_

Dar uma de amigo que está me confortando, tudo bem. Mas sem joguinhos sentimentais! Ahn-ahn! Nada disso!

Pulei da cama rapidamente e encostei-me à parede, encarando o chão para que ele não visse meus olhos vermelhos.

- Sai daqui. – minha voz não tinha tom algum. O ódio anulava o amor, o amor anulava o ódio. E eu me perguntava como eu pensava nessas frases ridículas.

- Nessie, eu não estou entend...

Eu ri de um jeito nervoso e andei pelo quarto apenas para me ocupar com algo enquanto não pensava em sua cara de pau. Por que ele estava me tratando assim? Ele sabia que eu o amava! Lera naquele livro ridículo, infantil e banal e...

- Nessie, dá um tempo! – ele falou mais alto. Jacob nunca falava assim comigo. Eu me assustei. E parei onde estava de costas para a minha cama, de costas para ele. – O que você quer que eu faça? É só dizer! Você _sabe_ que é só dizer!

- Sabe mesmo? – continuei ainda de costas. – Eu quero que você suma. Você e sua _maldita_ impressão. Que sejam felizes, tenham um monte de cãezinhos fedorentos. Bem. Longe. De. Mim.

- _O quê?!?_

Ele pareceu surpreso. Ótimo, porque eu nunca falara com ele assim também.

- Do que você está falando, Nessie? – ele perguntou tentando relaxar.

Eu não consegui me virar, eu não queria ter a última imagem de Jacob em minha cabeça enquanto estivéssemos brigando. Queria que fosse ele, lendo meu livro e depois eu simularia todo um final alternativo, como humanos fazem com alguns filmes.

- Você _sabe_ do que eu estou falando!

- Pensei que soubesse mesmo. – ele assumiu. – Seus pais não conversaram com você?

Eu me afastei ainda mais dele, indo para o outro extremo do quarto, me largando no chão de pernas flexionadas e cabeça entre elas.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que solte fogos de artifícios? Que te presenteie com alguma placa ou faixa de "Parabéns"? Desculpe se eu sou egoísta demais para isso, Jake! – mas eu de longe parecia mesmo me desculpar.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar por um tempo.

- Você não está... _feliz?_ – sua voz era incrédula. Eu mordi meus lábios, com raiva.

- Na verdade, deveria estar. Mas não estou, eu assumo, não estou. Você sabe o porquê, você _leu _o porquê! – como ele podia ser tão obtuso?

- É por isso mesmo que eu não entendo! – ele falou mais alto e eu ouvi o som de algo quebrando em minha cama, ele deveria ter batido no colchão, com raiva. Patético... _Eu _tinha motivos para quebrar as coisas. Era meu quarto, minha dor. Ele não tinha direito _algum!_ Eu é que deveria estar quebrando algo, de preferência aquele focinho dele.

- Vá embora, Jake. Não quero que você me acuse de ter impedido sua felicidade.

Ele riu, mas eu senti que era um riso nervoso. Como o meu era.

- Ok. Vamos por partes. O que seus pais te falaram?

- Da sua impressão. – eu respondi seca.

- Então! – ele disse como se tudo fosse muito lógico.

- Então, o _quê?_

- Nessie, espera. O que eles _realmente_ te disseram? – ele perguntou de novo. Quantas vezes eu precisaria repetir? Ele não percebia que aquilo estava me matando por dentro?

- Que você teve sua impressão e que por algum bom motivo – e eu espero realmente que seja bom, Jacob Black – você e toda minha família resolveram esconder isso de mim.

- Você não sabe quem é? – ele perguntou, sua voz surpresa.

- Não. – senti minha voz arder na minha garganta. Como se a idéia de saber de quem se tratava fosse difícil demais para mim.

Saber era uma coisa, aceitar era outra completamente diferente.

- Olhe para mim.

- Não. – eu repeti, seca.

- Renesmee, olhe para mim.

Ele nunca me chamava pelo nome. Nunca. Eu tremi sem saber exatamente o motivo. Era apenas um nome, afinal de contas.

Eu não olhei. Eu sabia ser _irritantemente_ irritante.

Quase não ouvi seus passos pelo quarto, mas sua temperatura era algo que eu não poderia ignorar. Ele estava perto _demais._ E então senti suas mãos quentes em meu rosto, fazendo com que eu o encarasse a força.

Eu o olhei. O sorriso em seu rosto era algo como eu nunca havia visto antes, era iluminador, irradiante. Quase me fez sorrir, só por reação. Mas seus olhos...

Os olhos de Jacob olhavam profundamente os meus, tão profundamente que era como se eu estivesse neles. Não a reflexão comum, quando se olha para uma pessoa diretamente nos olhos, mas como se _eu_ fizesse parte do seu olhar. Como se eu sempre tivesse feito parte, assim como certas coisas imutáveis no mundo: a torrada cair com a manteiga virada para o chão, dois mais dois igual a quatro, o tempo não passar quando você quer, o amor que meus pais sentiam um pelo ou...

Amor.

Eu olhei questionadoramente para Jacob, tentando perceber tudo de novo. O sorriso bobo no rosto, os olhos tão ligados a mim, o abraço em minha cama, os beijos em minha nuca, "o quanto você quiser"...

Inspirei rápido demais, surpresa.

Ele riu, divertindo-se.

- Entendeu? – ele disse largando uma das mãos de meu rosto e, com o indicador, desenhando o contorno de todo meu rosto, de minha têmpora até meu queixo. Vi seus olhos se fixarem na minha boca, mas não apenas se fixando. Desejando, implorando.

Sorri.

Eu era a vaca monopolizadora afinal.


	12. Imprinting

**12 – Imprinting**

Seus olhos ainda encaravam minha boca. Sorri. Sem esforço algum, sem vontade. Mas apenas porque era certo. Eu o ouvi suspirar, talvez por meu sorriso, talvez por nada. Eu não saberia dizer ao certo. Eu não poderia dizer nada no momento. Meus pensamentos não fluíam com a mesma velocidade de antes e, volta e meia, eram interrompidos pelo desejo abundante de beijar Jacob. Mais que nunca _meu _Jacob.

Eu subi minhas mãos para seu rosto, posicionando-as uma de cada lado. O calor de seu corpo arrepiava cada parte do meu e, agora, eu estava parcialmente consciente de que se eu fosse sorrir mais, minhas bochechas ficariam seriamente danificadas.

Ele apoiou sua testa na minha, fechando os olhos. Eu tremi involuntariamente. O que ele provavelmente sentiu, porque senti suas mãos ainda mais firmes no meu rosto.

- Jake... – eu tentei começar.

- Shhh.

- Jake, eu... – tentei novamente. Eu estava nervosa, mas era aquilo que eu queria. Por que eu estava tentando interromper o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida? Tinha, definitivamente, algo errado comigo.

Eu senti uma de suas mãos descer lentamente do meu rosto e pousar em meu pescoço, massageando lentamente este e minha nuca. Fechei meus olhos. E torcia para que, o que quer que eu dissesse dali para frente, ele viesse a ignorar. Nada faria sentido. Não no estado em que eu me encontrava.

Seu polegar contornou meus lábios e eu suspirei ao sentir, fazendo com que a mão em meu pescoço se tornasse ainda mais ávida por minha pele. Por quanto tempo essa tortura ainda continuaria?

- Jake... – eu esperava que ele sentisse a diferença no tom. Eu esperava que ele sentisse minha vontade, meu desejo. Eu queria _sentir, _queria _provar._

Eu já não poderia dizer se ele estava perto ou longe. O calor era algo extremamente incômodo, mas eu não queria que ele se afastasse. Pelo contrário, eu queria mais e mais calor. Sempre mais, infinitamente.

O seu hálito quente _perto demais_ da minha boca fez com que meu coração disparasse imediatamente. Ele riu e, mesmo de olhos fechados, eu poderia dizer exatamente como seu sorriso era.

Eu pude sentir quando ele se aproximou e beijou ternamente meu queixo, fazendo com que eu abrisse meus olhos, surpresa. Então eu o vi descendo pelo meu colo e apoiando seu rosto em mim, escutando meu coração.

- Sabe há quanto tempo eu desejo ouvir isso, Nessie? – ele me perguntou. Os olhos fechados, o sorriso meio largado no rosto. Como se ele estivesse completamente relaxado e feliz.

Esse pensamento só fez com que meu coração batesse ainda mais rápido e ele sorriu de novo, passando seus braços largos pela minha cintura. Eu sorri também, feliz pelo momento mais marcante de minha vida até o momento. Depositei um beijo no alto de sua cabeça e encostei minha bochecha onde havia beijado.

- Por que você não me disse antes? – eu perguntei depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Você tinha que decidir qual era a hora, eu não queria te forçar a nada. É a sua vida, minha vida é sua. Você decide, sempre decidiu.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. O que eu poderia dizer depois disso?

- Eu pedi para seus pais, seus tios e seus avós. A decisão cabia a você. Eu conseguiria refrear meus sentimentos por mais alguns anos...

A idéia de não tê-lo em meus braços por mais alguns anos fez com que meu coração falhasse uma batida. Agora que eu o tinha, ele não iria a lugar algum.

- ... não que eu quisesse – ele continuou. -, mas eu faria o que te deixasse feliz. Se você quisesse brincar de cachorrinho por mais uns anos, me puxando pelo rabo, eu não reclamaria...

Eu ri, jogando a cabeça para trás, lembrando de como eu e Jake brincávamos há anos atrás. Ele sempre fazia mesmo o que eu queria, mesmo que escutasse piadas de meu tio Emmett por meses depois.

Olhei para baixo e vi que ele me encarava, o queixo apoiado em meu colo, o olhar tão intenso que eu senti que nunca mais poderia deixar de encará-lo.

- Mas também estou longe de reclamar de algo nesse momento. – ele sorriu e apertou mais seus braços em volta de minha cintura.

Eu sabia que se abaixasse minha cabeça lentamente, fechando meus olhos, seria um primeiro beijo perfeito. E apenas por pensar nisso, eu senti meu estômago flutuar, o sangue em meu rosto, me fazendo corar e o coração, sempre o coração, batendo como se eu estivesse correndo dos Volturi, sozinha.

Foi Jake quem fechou os olhos, não para me beijar, mas para voltar a escutar meu coração, que estava descontrolado. Ao contrário de Jake, tão calmo e sereno, tão... Perfeito.

Eu suspirei. Só eu sentia que a gravidade havia mudado seu centro? Só eu sentia a necessidade de tê-lo ainda mais perto de mim? Ainda mais presente? Mais intenso? Mais meu? Eu corei ao imaginar o que realmente me satisfaria. Meu coração batia acelerado novamente e então meus pensamentos logo foram cortados pela risada de Jake, ainda apoiado em mim.

Era como se ele fosse uma criança – eu sei, esse pensamento assustava até mesmo a mim -, mas como se ele fosse uma criança completamente feliz por algo tão banal que nenhum adulto pararia por dois segundos para olhar. Algo que fazia simplesmente todo o mundo dele valer a pena e que era só mais algo para os outros. Um sorriso sincero, sorriso que enchia todo o seu rosto com algo que eu não conseguia identificar.

- Ah, como eu amo você, Nessie...

Então talvez fosse amor. Sim, talvez fosse amor o que eu não conseguia identificar.

E perceber isso, constatando que tudo aquilo era real, que estava mesmo acontecendo, que eu estava ali, que _ele_ estava ali. Que nós estávamos juntos, pela primeira vez...

- Nessie, por favor, controle seu coração! Eu não quero perder você por causa de um ataque qualquer. – ele disse rindo, passando a mão no meu rosto.

Eu sorri também, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e sentindo meu rosto corar. Ele massageava minha maçã do rosto com o polegar, fazendo com que eu sentisse meu rosto ainda mais quente.

_Eu também te amo._

Eu queria dizer, gritar. Só que as palavras simplesmente ficavam presas em minha garganta. Por um lado, eu sabia que ele sabia... Mas o que ele pensaria se eu não fosse capaz de exteriorizar esse sentimento? Eu seria, por algum motivo, relapsa? Será que poderia não merecer aquilo tudo que eu _sabia _que ele podia oferecer?

Os Imprintings eram coisas estranhas. Eu achava que tinha me acostumado ao ver alguns lobisomens com os seus, mas tudo mudou completamente de ângulo hoje. Completamente.

Eu sabia a real necessidade que o imprinting gerava às duas pessoas "afetadas". Eu sabia do amor louco e infinito, do desejo, da perfeição...

Eu... Será que eu podia ser tudo isso para Jacob? Decepcioná-lo seria tão... Tão _devastador_. Eu queria ser quem ele merecia. Queria ser mais que isso...

Então por que eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer três malditas palavras?

Eu fechei os olhos. Esquecendo de qualquer articulação, larguei todo o peso de minha cabeça em sua mão, que ainda acariciava meu rosto. Ele nem ao menos se mexeu, eu estava segura com ele, controlando ou não meus movimentos, minhas ações. Ele sempre pensaria em mim, sempre _pensara._

- Jake... – eu disse não mais alto que um sussurro.

Ele chegou mais perto. Tão mais perto que os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiaram.

E sem controlar meus movimentos, minhas ações, eu encostei meus lábios nos dele.

E em um segundo eu senti tudo. Ou nada. Não importava. Eu sentia Jacob. Sentia meu coração, sentia seus lábios quentes nos meus, sentia a mínima pressão que ele fazia com sua mão em meu rosto, sentia a vontade incontrolável de aprofundar o beijo, sentia...

E, em um segundo, tudo parou.

Eu abri os olhos e encarei o rosto de Jacob, só um pouco afastado do meu. Os olhos fechados, a respiração forte. Meu coração acelerou novamente, batendo sem compasso algum devido ao beijo, devido a falta dele, devido a Jacob.

Tudo era ele. Tudo dependia dele.

Por quanto tempo eu o encarei de olhos fechados? Meio segundo? Menos? Parecia uma eternidade... Eu queria mais de seus lábios, sua boca. Queria sua língua, seu gosto. Eu queria meu melhor amigo, meu confidente, meu parceiro, meu homem. Melhor dizendo, meu _lobisomem_.

Na outra metade do segundo minhas mãos já estavam em sua nuca, seus cabelos entre meus dedos, puxando-o em minha direção. Foi tão rápido que eu não conseguia definir o que acontecia.

Jake beijava meu pescoço, eu mordia seu ombro em resposta. Eu mordia seu queixo e maxilar enquanto escutava ele sussurrar meu nome, me puxando ainda mais em sua direção. Eu passava a mão nos músculos de seu braço, de seu peito. Era o calor _mais insuportável_ que eu já experimentara na vida. E eu não o trocaria por nada.

Eu e Jacob pulamos de susto, completamente surpresos ao ver meu tio Jasper parado ao lado da porta fingindo algum incômodo na garganta.

Muito provavelmente ele estaria me acalmando, fazendo com que eu ficasse um pouco menos envergonhada do que eu estava no momento. Não estava adiantando muito já que meu desejo era correr, para o mais longe possível e nunca mais voltar a encará-lo.

- Eu juro que bati na porta. Por sete vezes. – ele disse calmo. Mas eu achei que aquela calma se devia ao controle para não rir.

- Desculpa, tio... – eu disse de cabeça baixa.

- Não peça desculpas. Aposto que se fosse seu tio Emmett, ele já teria arrancado a porta e, junto, o pescoço de Jacob.

Eu ouvi a risada forçada de Jacob, perto da janela. _Tão_ longe de mim. Toda essa distância era tão improvável há um minuto atrás.

Mas o que meu tio dissera não deixava de ser verdade. Acho mesmo que tio Jasper era a melhor pessoa que poderia nos interromper no momento. Meu pai, a partir do momento que descobri que o imprinting de Jacob era eu – arrepios involuntários –, deve ter saído de perto da casa, com minha mãe junto. Tio Emmett seria capaz de destruir meu quarto _e _Jacob. Tia Rosalie gostava muito do meu quarto, mas definitivamente destruiria Jacob se nos visse assim. Tia Alice já devia ter visto tudo o que aconteceria e estava despreocupada, organizando algumas roupas em seu closet. Se minha vó aparecesse, ao contrário de todos, daria força e desejaria amor. E meu avô... Bem, eu sairia _mesmo_ de casa se meu avô me visse numa situação tão... Tão...

- Ainda bem que é você, tio. – eu disse aliviada.

E então ele riu, como se finalmente eu tivesse percebido a graça de tudo e ele estivesse livre para fazer o que fosse.

- Mas infelizmente parece que eu tenho que acabar com a festa. – ele continuou com as mãos erguidas, como se desculpando.

- _O quê? –_ eu perguntei sem entender.

- Seu pai. Ligou há 2 minutos. Querendo você em casa. Imediatamente. – ele me olhava, parecia mesmo pedir desculpas, mas eu sabia que meu olhar não era nada amistoso.

- Eu _estou_ em casa. – disse fazendo bico. Eu pude ouvir Jacob rindo, provavelmente de minha pirraça.

- Nessie, ele só pediu para que eu te desse o aviso.

Olhei meu tio sair do quarto, então, suspirando, olhei para Jacob.

- Eu acho que preciso ir... – disse olhando para ele, meus olhos se fixando em cada ponto de seu corpo sem que eu ao menos tivesse a real intenção disso.

- Eu vou com você. – ele disse simplesmente, abrindo um sorriso.

- Jacob... Meu pai é um tant...

- Shh. – ele disse ainda sorrindo. – E eu aposto que ganho de você na corrida.

- Vai sonhando, Black. – e saí em disparada pela janela.


End file.
